


Stay Awake With Me

by stelliums



Series: KH Rarepair Collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Roxas can never sleep, so he calls up the resident workaholic. (One-shot can be interpreted as platonic or romantic)
Relationships: Ienzo & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KH Rarepair Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Stay Awake With Me

3:55 A.M. Too early in the morning for Roxas to be awake and yet there he was. He tossed and turned and gazed into the neon light of his alarm clock, watching the numbers tick forward. 3:56, 3:57, 3:58, 3:59. The muted, orange glow covered the room and made him roll back over to the opposite side of the bed.

He had to train in the morning. If he didn’t wake up in time – or was too exhausted to even get out of bed – then someone would wake him up and drag him out of bed. Roxas knew that this was because they wanted the best for him and wanted to improve their skills by training with him. On nights like this, the thought of training was exhausting in itself.

Roxas picked up his phone and called the only other person that would certainly be awake at this time of night. “Zexion...? Are you awake? I can’t sleep... again...” His voice sounded sleepier than he had thought. Ienzo had been kind to him since he had first woken up and had never seemed to mind Roxas referring to him by the name of his Nobody.

“Good morning, Roxas.” Ienzo was oddly chipper, for someone who was still working before sunrise. Roxas could hear the clinking of glass against glass. He must be inside his laboratory. Roxas’s mind wandered to imagining Ienzo’s smile as he rushed around his laboratory, his phone resting between his ear and his shoulder. “Can I help you with anything? Insomnia medication, maybe?”

“No, not that. Just a chat... Tell me about what you’re working on.” When he heard only a chuckle down the line, he repeated himself. “I’m not kidding! I genuinely want to know what you’re doing, up so late... Probably by yourself...”

Ienzo worked with others, including Namine, but no one would stay up as late as he was to work. “Oh, you won’t find it too interesting... I’m trying to make further modifications to the Gummiphone. Further reach, better camera, just basic improvements. I’m also trying to monitor Kairi’s situation, she’s in the other room.” He sighed. “Still no progress...”

“Nothing? Hasn’t she been asleep for... I don’t know, it’s been a long time...” Soon after they had returned, Kairi had elected to go into a coma while her heart was searched for signs of Sora. Roxas had been surprised that no one had approached him about it. He was Sora’s Nobody, after all. “I think Sora would be happy that someone’s looking out for him and Kairi.”

“We all are. It’s not only me.”

Roxas stretched and yawned. “Guess it’s not one of those nights, huh? The ones where I call you in the middle of the night, you ramble about some science-y stuff, and at the end you realise I’ve already fallen asleep?” He said with a grin. “You should start a podcast or something. Your voice is so relaxing...”

“...Oh, you mean boring. Stop trying to compliment me to cover your insults. I have a thicker skin than that.” Ienzo laughed. “If you need me to prove it, perhaps I can join you at training later. Even if it is just trying to keep you awake.”

“ _Please_ don’t remind me that training starts in less than three hours.” Roxas protested. In truth, he would have loved to see Ienzo fight. Was he as skilled as he had been when he knew him as Zexion, or would Roxas have to teach him how to fight all over again? “I would love to see you try. Even half-asleep, I’m not exactly easy to knock down. You can watch all you like... Who knows, maybe I’ll be better if you’re cheering me on.”

“So you are using compliments to cover insults. Noted.” Roxas could imagine Ienzo poking his tongue out at him. “I know you were joking... You must have had no sleep at all if you’ve gone past being giggly to... Whatever stage of tired this is.”

Roxas smiled to himself, but frowned when he saw the beginnings of sunlight peak through the curtains. Ienzo would be able to see the same thing, through the wide windows of his laboratory. “Zexion? Ienzo?” He called when the gentle-sounding voice on the other end went quiet. “You know about science... Can you cover up the sun for me?”

“I’m sorry, that’s not something I can do, not even for you. The sunrise is beautiful, don’t you think? All of these colours, painted across the sky... When you’ve given up on sleep, you should watch the sunrise with me.”

Despite his eyes aching to close and his body being worn out from lack of sleep, Roxas climbed out of bed and opened his curtains. He turned on his phone’s video stream so that Ienzo could see it too. There wasn’t much point in it, since Ienzo was seeing the exact same sunrise, but it gave the effect of the two of them watching it together as he had suggested. Ienzo had been right - the sunrise was beautiful. Ienzo’s bright smile, lit up by the emerging sun, appeared on the screen of his phone. “There. Now we are.”


End file.
